


How To Put Tony To Sleep - Bucky Barnes Way

by heythereshipfreak



Series: How To Put Tony To Sleep [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Tony hasn’t been sleeping and Bucky just got back on his mission, he was clearly upset when FRIDAY informed him that Tony has been awake for days. So here’s how Bucky puts him to sleep, everone assume he’s gonna be rough but Bucky has his own ways.





	How To Put Tony To Sleep - Bucky Barnes Way

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make a Bucky one after someone prompted they wanted a Bucky one after my Steve Rogers way, so here goes.

“Anthony Edward Stark! Get the fuck out of the lab this instant, or I’ll wreck havoc! I fucking swear!” Bucky shouted as he stood outside of the lab door. There was a long pause,

“FRIDAY, i need access right now.” Bucky commanded,

“Sorry Mr Barnes, Mr Stark denies your access.” FRIDAY replied him,

“ Then i will release HYDRA bugs into your system.” Bucky warned, he was clearly pissed, he was about to pull the door by it’s hinges, when it suddenly opens, revealing a very tired Tony on the other side. Bucky caught him just in time before he fall flat on his face.

“ Tony , when was the last time you slept?” Bucky asked, he couldn’t hide the concern in his voice,

“ When was the last time you were home Bucks?” Tony asked him back, Bucky pulls him up, slinging his arms around his shoulder, his arms around Tony’s waist.

“Well i just got back this morning, the mission took forever, you should sleep tones.” Bucky replied, squeezing his hips slightly.

“ You do know i can only sleep with my cuddle buddy, and there’s way too much things to do, and what day is it today?” Tony asked with a yawn.

“Wednesday?” Bucky shrugs, Tony just pulls away,

“ Shit! Sam’s wings, i promised him by today.” Tony whines as he staggered back to his lab. Only for Bucky to grabs him and throws him over his shoulder.

“ Sam can wait, but your Boyfriend can’t! “ Bucky said abit to frustrated.

 

“ Hey Tony!” Sam greets them when Bucky went into the kitchen to grab something light for Tony, Bucky just glares at Sam,

“ as much as i love you as my brother, stay away from my boyfriend!” Bucky growls,

“ Sam, I’ll get you wing ready by end of the week alright.” Tony replies as he tried to wiggle out from Bucky embrace only for Bucky to hold him tighter over his shoulder. Tony could only assume Sam nods at him, as Bucky carried him out of the kitchen, Bucky the brings him to his room rather than Tony’s, as he lays Tony down,

“ At least eat something before going to bed alright.” Bucky told him as he hands him a sandwich.

 

Bucky went to his closet, get a new change of clothes, and another blanket, knowing Tony would love to be rolled into a burrito and to be hugged, as Tony finishes his food.

 

Bucky carries him to the bathroom, he had already prepared a bubble bath for him, knowing Tony hasn’t had a shower in days, he lets Tony sits on the sink while he strips him to his brief, he then picks him up and gently puts him into the tub, he too strips to his brief and got in behind of Tony, he quietly sings an italian bed time song that Tony likes to hear, scrubbing him softly, washing his motor oil filled hair, scrubbing his fingers clean, massage his shoulder softly, as Tony was finally clean, he drains the tub and switch on the shower,both got into the shower to wash the soap away, as they were done, Bucky went out first and grab his fluffiest towel and wraps it around Tony, he too wraps a towel on his waist, he then picks up their dirty laundry and dumps them in the basket.

 

He pulls Tony towards his room, he dressed Tony in one of his sweatshirt and sweatpants, he watched as Tony’s arms hangs loosely in his sweatshirt, Bucky himself wore a tshirt and sweatpants, he then brings Tony to his bed, wrapping him with the extra blanket, enough to turn around but not get out of his man made burrito, Tony’s wet messy hair sticks out from the top, only for Bucky to kiss him softly on his forehead,

“ Now sleep babe.” Bucky whispers.

 

Tony  nods at him with a slight pout, he kisses Tony on his lips, and he again sang the same song, as he pulls Tony into his arms, hugging him close, he gave Tony another kiss on the forehead and soon Tony falls asleep. Bucky watched as exhaustion took over his boyfriend, smiling at his sleepy face, he lazily trails his fingers on his face, soothing the lines on his face, kissing him softly, how could Bucky be this lucky. Soon sleep took over himself. So that’s how Bucky puts Tony to sleep.

 


End file.
